


Liquid Contrast

by nsfwcrazygamer (Verunme)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verunme/pseuds/nsfwcrazygamer
Summary: Lance witnesses Keith doing something pretty cool, and look awfully sexy while at it. This triggers... certain reactions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, please bear with me here.  
> This entire fic was born out of a single kink headcanon... and then somehow turned into a romantic sex fic? How? Idk.

Another of the giant fists smashed the ground near Lance. He’d dodged just in time to avoid being crushed... but that didn’t protect him from the tail that came swinging right after. The impact sent him flying, and he hit a root with his left flank. The armor prevented any permanent injury, but that wouldn’t stop bruising… or swearing.

  * "Ah _fuck_!"



He was honestly more annoyed than hurt at this point. They’d fought Galra troops, giant monsters, spaceships and worse, but they were now getting their asses kicked by a wild animal. A giant animal about the same height as his lion, given, but an animal nonetheless. It wouldn’t have been a problem had they been piloting said lions, but they were currently almost a kilometer below ground.

  * “Lance, duck!” shouted a voice from behind him.



Reacting just in time, the blue paladin dove to the ground as blasts of energy flew right over his head. He heard the monstrous creature bellow in annoyance as its rear limbs buckled under the impact of Hunk’s attacks. It didn’t last very long however. No matter how hard they hit the thing, it seemed to shrug everything off easily.

At least he could attack from a distance too. He looked worriedly around, trying to spot the red paladin in the jumble of trampling legs and smashing fists. He hadn’t seen him for half a minute now. In the heat of battle, that was an eternity. For all he knew he might be unmoving in one of the deep pits left by the thrashing monster. Those were the times he’d like to be back during their one-sided rivalry days. Then he could just be mad at him, not being devoured by worry whenever his boyfriend was out of his sight.

  * “Keith, were the fuck are you?” he asked, doing his best to sound annoyed instead of anxious.
  * “I’m okay” a hoarse voice answered, easily reading the implied question. “Try to drive it closer to the east side.”
  * “What’s the plan?” Hunk asked.



No answer. Lance groaned. As much as he liked, no, _loved_ , Keith (that was still weird to think consciously, even after that one duo mission almost three months before), he still couldn’t understand why Shiro chose him to lead the three of them while he and Pidge dealt with the evacuation above.

  * “Fine… Hunk, cover me. I’ll run over to that rock and shoot it. Then you run and do the same over there by that gap. We’ll hop over each other like that all the way to the wall.” He said. “ _THAT, is a plan, Keith,”_ he couldn’t help but think.



Dashing forward, he dodged yet another attack before rolling into position and sending a continuous stream of blue lasers on the creature’s face. Or at least, what looked like a face. That thing had clearly evolved to deal with the acid-spitting rodents they’d encountered earlier, as its entire underside was coated in a thick carapace that turned everything they threw at it into what probably amounted to mosquito stings.

It roared, and charged at him, finally moving from the spot it had stood in for the last few minutes. Lance could see Hunk use the opportunity to run behind the monster towards his assigned position before hefting his assault cannon and blasting the monster in the rear end. Lance would’ve chuckled at the thought if he hadn’t been busy trying not to get trampled as the creature skidded to a stop and turned towards Hunk. It was, thankfully, quite a stupid monster after all.

And so they set into a pattern, dragging the red alien across the wide cavern. Lance kept throwing glances around, trying to spot Keith, without success. He was doing just that when the red paladin finally deigned making his presence known again.

  * “Ok, great job guys. Now just turn it around towards the ledge above. I can’t jump that far.”
  * “Sure, give me a sec” Hunk answered, before firing yet another barrage at the creature’s hind legs.



Unlike Hunk, Lance had caught the end of that command.

  * “Keith what the he- “he tried to ask, before he saw a blur of red speed across the ledge overhead.



Lance could only watch as Keith threw himself off the rocky outcropping, straight towards the creature’s head. The top was flat, and one of the few soft spots on its body. Coming down hard and fast Keith angled his bayard sword straight towards it, plunging it deep in the monster’s brain and bracing his legs against the edges of its facial plates as he screamed.

His expression was determined, his eyes fixed on nothing else but his target. Even through his armor, Lance could see his arms straining to dig his blade as deep inside as he could, and the muscles of his legs harden to absorb the impact of his landing. Keith had clearly been in the thick of the fight, his black suit torn under his armor, exposing a part of his stomach that glistened with sweat and rippled with the effort.

“ _Fuck, he’s hot_.”

* * *

 

Lance was shifting in his seat uncomfortably. As wonderful as Altean-made armor was at adjusting its size to its wearer, they weren’t designed for Earthborn reproductive reflexes. It had been half an hour and he still couldn’t cool down. Talking to Keith after the fight, with his stupid, sweaty mullet sticking to the back of his neck and the scent of his body after effort and his torn suit exposing his stomach and his navel and _holy shit his **navel**_. Lance hadn’t known he had a navel kink. Now he did.

He hadn’t felt like that since his first time back in high school. It was exhilarating… and depressing. He’d tried to move things subtly forward with Keith a few times… with no success. He wasn’t going to push him, obviously, but damn if he wasn’t making it hard for him. What he wouldn’t give to run his tongue over his man’s pale, toned skin…

  * “Lance, the Castle is over _there_ , you know.” Shiro said sternly into the communications channel.



Snapping out of his heated reverie. Lance noticed he and his Lion had flown right past the Castle of Lions and towards deep space, breaking formation when everyone else had headed aboard.

  * “Lance, you okay?” Keith asked, a hint of worry in his voice.
  * “Yeah yeah fine, just spaced out a bit.” Lance answered. He hoped no one noticed he said it a little too fast, a little too high-pitched.
  * “Please tell me this wasn’t an intentional pun” Pidge groaned.
  * “It wasn’t until now” Lance fired back. The collective groan of the other Paladins and Allura helped him ignore the discomfort in his pants for a bit.



* * *

 

Keith disembarked from his Lion and headed straight for the showers, as usual after a mission. Allura would ask for a debriefing, of course, but she usually had the decency to let the paladins clean up beforehand. Well, either that or she wanted to protect her delicate royal nose from the stench of five sweaty humans. Either way Keith couldn’t blame her. He could smell himself. Only Lance seemed to have the incredible ability to smell nice all the time.

Speaking of the devil, the blue paladin, having already stripped off his armor and wearing nothing but his boxers was already in the shower room when Keith turned the corner and the automatic sliding doors opened.

“Hey Lance.” Keith quipped, trying to ignore the embarrassing, yet pleasant, flutter in his stomach. Three months and he still felt like a teenage schoolgirl.

“Hey… babe…” Lance answered awkwardly, straightening up, but not turning around to face him.

Ignoring the odd behavior, Keith stepped forward, intending to hug his boyfriend from behind. They both agreed to keep the fluff out of their interactions during mission time, but now that it was over, the red paladin wanted some contact. He’d barely managed to slip his arms under Lance’s own when he moved away suddenly and stepped into the nearest booth. The door slid close behind him and locked.

Keith stood there for a few seconds, dumbfounded. “ _I probably stink and he didn’t want to say it out loud._ ” Keith thought, trying and failing to convince himself. Lance still smelled amazing, he had to admit, even with that tinge of sweat. Or maybe because of it.

* * *

 

Lance let the warm water slide down his body and exhaled the breath he didn’t even know he was holding. How the fuck did Keith get him to that point. He killed an ugly monster, for fuck’s sake, it’s not like he’d given him a lap dance. Lance immediately regretted summoning that image.

He turned around in the shower, looking for his usual body wash. He couldn’t ignore the bobbing of his throbbing penis as he twisted around. He was _hard_. He’d almost finished opening the bottle of body wash when he finally surrendered, putting it back on the shelf and grabbing his dick with the now free hand. He couldn’t stand it anymore. It wasn’t the first time he touched himself thinking of Keith, but it was the first time he did it so _desperately_. His stroking was fast and hard, and he regretted not having access to a bottle of lube as he slipped a finger behind him and started rubbing his anus.

He knew he wouldn’t last long, but that wasn’t the point. All he wanted was some relief. He pictured Keith as he kept going. Keith laying down on his bed, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over. Keith straddling him, telling him how much he was enjoying himself. Keith getting close…

He felt the tension rise in his stomach, and his hands accelerated their rhythmic motion. He bit down hard, but still couldn’t stop a loud moan from escaping his lips. His knees threatened to buckle as he felt the thick, warm liquid cover his hand and fingers. He heard the splattering sound of the ropes that fell to the shower floor to be washed away by the stream of water.

His breathing started slowing down as his climax subsided. He blinked a few times, before chuckling. If he got that worked up only thinking of his boyfriend, he couldn’t help but wonder how it’d feel to have sex with him. To touch him, to feel the contours of his body, the warmth of his skin and the taste of his lips…

* * *

 

Debriefing went well. Shiro and Pidge had managed to get everyone to the evacuation ship while Keith, Lance and Hunk dealt with the monster. They’d thus been able to get everyone off world before the Galra fleet arrived. All in all, a successful mission.

It was finally time for some R&R. The team headed to the common room for some game time. Coran had introduced them to all kinds of Altean games, mostly the equivalent of what on Earth would have been board or video games because at this time of the day, most of them were too tired or too stiff for more physical exercise.

Tonight was, in Lance’s own words, “space monopoly” night. Which, of course, meant Pidge would launch an intergalactic trade company, become wealthy, buy off Shiro’s holdings, convince Hunk to work for her, trick Lance into getting arrested for violating laws she bribed lawmakers into creating and finally drive Keith to bankruptcy through shady business practices.

Of course, everyone was expecting it, so no one’s feelings got hurt again. They teamed up, made alliances, tried to drive her out of some sectors… but once again, the indomitable green paladin destroyed them all.

Lance sat next to Keith on the couch, arm casually slipped around his boyfriend’s back. It was a peculiar moment, when Pidge revealed her master plan and Keith watched, dumbfounded, as the little stock exchange screen on the board displayed his crashing stock value. After a few seconds, he burst into laughter. It was strange to see him laugh at losing a game, but this was space monopoly and Pidge, he’d long given up on being competitive at it.

Impulsively, feeling a small fluttering in his stomach, Lance pulled at Keith’s side, sliding him closer and flushing their flanks together. He couldn’t keep in a grin as he felt the rhythmic shaking of Keith’s torso against his own, and the sound of his laughter rang like music in his ears. Wrapping another arm, around him, he pressed his lips to the other man’s hair as his fits died down slowly. This elicited a mix of “Awws” and “ugh” from the yellow and green paladins, respectively. They both turned bright red, heat flushing their cheeks with embarrassment.

Straightening and freeing himself from Lance’s, Keith tried to regain his composure, but he couldn’t help but glance at Lance. After a few seconds of eye contact, he cracked a fond smile. Lance loved that smile. It was subtle and soft, not like his own wide grins. He just slightly creased the skin of his cheeks, and sometimes, you could see a sliver of his teeth between the stretched lips. He was beautiful.

And in that moment, Lance understood. He didn’t want to have sex with Keith. He wanted to make love to him.

* * *

 

Keith was walking down the corridor in the Castle’s personal quarters wing. The poor boy did not suspect how that night would end. Taking a small detour, he decided to swing by Lance’s room, see if he was there. The rule was simple: whoever got to bed first would decide the bed for the night. It’s on the approach that he noticed something off. The slightly translucent doors were letting out a soft, yellow-white glow.

It’s only when he entered the code (Lance had given it to him in such an overly romantic fashion, Keith couldn’t help but smile whenever he used it) and the door slid open that he understood this wasn’t going to be the easy “slip under the covers and spoon the boyfriend” evening he was used to.

Lance was sitting on the side of the bed, apparently lost in thought.

  * “Lance?” Keith asked.
  * “Oh, Keith! C’mere, I was waiting for you.”



Keith stepped in. He smiled as Lance’s scent, which permeated the room, reached his nose. In the entire Castle, that was where he felt the most at home. Taking a few strides, and abandoning his boots at the door (Lance rule), he dropped on the bed and let out an exhausted sigh before sitting back up and scooting next to Lance.

  * “You look like there’s something on your mind?” He asked, slightly dreading the answer.
  * “Yeah, there’s something I want to talk about.”



Keith stiffened. He didn’t like where this was going.

  * “Uh… okay.” He said tentatively.
  * “I want to make love to you.” Lance stated matter-of-factly, cheeks going the brightest shade of red Keith had ever seen them.
  * “Oh.”



Keith projected an impression of mild surprise for a total of half a second. It quickly devolved into panic, his eyes growing wide and face flushing. Seeing his reaction, Lance reached up and cupped his cheek, forcing him to look at him.

  * “It’s okay if you don’t want to. I just needed to say it. I really… really love you and I’d like to show it in all the ways I can, that’s all.”



If Keith had been a ship, emergency sirens would be blaring all over the place. His poor neurons fired in every direction at random. He wasn’t good with words, and he certainly wasn’t good with dealing with his insecurities. He could see Lance’s questioning look. He was expecting some sort of answer, whether worded or not. And he wasn’t getting it. So, he looked down a bit.

  * “Okay… let’s just leave it at that and go to sl – “
  * “I’m a virgin.” Keith blurted. He was now redder than his lion.



It wasn’t an easy thing for him to admit. Whether he’d like to admit it or not, he did feel a bit of that competitiveness with Lance from time to time, and he clearly remembered seeing him with girls and guys back at the Garrison, as well as hearing of some of his past “adventures” through Hunk, Pidge or even Lance himself. It made him feel woefully inadequate. He might have been top of his class, but he wasn’t especially popular with the rest of the student body, and that had been the case since high school.

  * “Oh.”



Lance understood now. Keith was just like him all those years ago. Except Lance wouldn’t be the asshole his partner at the time had been.

  * “Sorry I should’ve said it sooner. I know you’ve had lots of – “



It took Keith a few seconds to register Lances lips pressed against his own. He didn’t kiss back due to his surprise, which only served to make Lance worried. He pulled back, and Keith immediately registered the look on his face.

  * “I… want to too.” Keith let out.
  * “You do?”
  * “Yeah… it’s just… I’m going to be awful at this and I don’t want you to…”
  * “You’ll do just fine. But you’re sure? You’re okay with us doing… this? Ten thousand percent okay? You have to be absolutely sure.”
  * “A thousand plus ten percent.” Keith answered with a smirk. He’d trust Lance with his life, he could trust him with this.
  * “Did you just – “
  * “Just kiss me silly you idiot.”



Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Keith grabbed Lance by the collar of his shirt and pulled back, laying down on the bed and forcing his boyfriend to stand over him on all fours. The initial kissing was hesitant and superficial. Even if they were used to each other’s kisses by now, that was an entirely new context, especially for Keith. It didn’t take him long to relax however, and he was soon grappling earnestly at the hem of Lance’s shirt.

“You want me to take it off don’t you” Lance said, a teasing smirk on his lips.

Keith didn’t bother answering, tugging harder until Lance relented and let him slide the shirt over his shoulders and leave him bare chested in the dimmed lights. Keith had seen Lance shirtless many times, but this different. He couldn’t tell whether it was the lighting or the heat of the moment, but he couldn’t help but think that his boyfriend was the most stunning work of art nature had ever conceived.

He tentatively ran a finger alongside Lance’s chest, starting at his sternum and ending when he reached the hem of his pants. He swallowed hard.

“You’re beautiful.” He simply said, causing Lance to blush slightly.

“Not fair… I want to see you to.” He answered, sitting back over Keith’s legs and sliding a hand under his shirt.

He thumbed over the shorter man’s stomach under the fabric, before lowering himself. Pushing the thin cloth up he slowly trailed feather-light kisses all the way up to Keith’s sternum, causing his breath to hitch almost every time. He then let him finish taking off his shirt.

Keith watched, mesmerized, as Lance gazed down upon his bare torso. He ran his hands all over it, caressing his sides, his chest and his stomach. Looking back at Keith, Lance merely smiled and kissed him again. Keith couldn’t help but hum a bit when he felt the warmth of Lance’s body pressed against his own, freed from the restriction of the fabric they’d tossed across the room.

Feeling bold, he left Lance’s lips and started pressing his own against the other man’s jaw, then neck. Swallowing a bit of his embarrassment, and hiding his blush by burying his face in Lance’s neck, he whispered.

“I want to give you a hickey.”

He could feel Lance’s smirk against his body.

“Only if I get to give you one too.”

Keith pushed Lance back a bit, then took a moment to stare at his chest. Finally noticing Lance’s raised eyebrow, he quipped.

“I’m choosing a spot.”

“Anywhere’s fine you know.” Lance chuckled.

“Shut up… it’s my first.” Keith fired back, embarrassed all over again.

Lance’s expression softened, and he looked at Keith fondly.

“You’re adorable. I love you.”

Before Keith could let him embarrass him more he pulled himself up and pressed his mouth against Lance’s skin, on the soft skin just below his shoulder, and barely far enough from his neck so his shirt would hide it the next day. Lance barely felt the pull, but a peculiar warmth enveloped the area. It wasn’t his first hickey by far, yet this felt different somehow.

Keith lowered himself back on the mattress, averting his gaze. So he was surprised to feel the tug on his…

“OH YOU DIDN’T” Keith exclaimed, slapping a hand to his neck where Lance’s lips had been moments before.

“You didn’t say I couldn’t go there!” He answered, laughing into the other side of Keith’s neck.

“Everyone’s going to see it!”

“And? We’re not a secret babe. And quite frankly… I want the whole galaxy to know you’re mine.”

That shut Keith up like few things could have. Lance kept breathing into Keith’s shoulder for a moment, the warm air washing over Keith’s body doing things to his mind he didn’t ever consider possible. Then, he started moving again, trailing kisses all the way back the way he came earlier. This time, he couldn’t help himself and made a short stop to nibble at the lower edge of Keith’s navel, before continuing.

He grabbed the hem of the red paladin’s pants. Keith stiffened, then relaxed when he saw Lance was only holding his pants, and not his underwear as well. He wasn’t quite ready to go there yet. Answering with a short nod, he then let Lance pull off his pants. It’s only after having them join the shirts on the floor that Lance looked back and gulped. Keith’s form-fitting briefs were, at that moment, quite revealing. Realizing it in turn, the paladin turned ever redder, as Lance himself started pulling off his own pants awkwardly while barely ever stopping looking at Keith’s crotch.

Keith, to his disappointment, didn’t really get any time to look at Lance’s very noticeable bulge before the man threw himself back over him, burying his face in his neck. Keith would’ve shouted in surprise, if the sudden and very intense grinding of Lance’s dick against his own, through the fabric of their respective underwear, hadn’t made him moan loudly. That contact alone was enough to snap something inside of him, one last barrier holding him back, and it didn’t take him long to start tugging at both their briefs. He wanted them off so bad. He wanted Lance to touch him _everywhere_.

Lance was most happy to comply, and in seconds they were both completely naked. Breathing heavily against each other’s mouths, they soon melted into what could be their most passionate kiss ever. Rocking his hips again, Lance rubbed his penis against Keith’s again, and again. Both of their movements were getting desperate. Keith bucked his hips upwards into Lance’s and their kisses became deeper and deeper.

Lance eventually pulled back, sitting between Keith’s legs. He looked at his boyfriend’s flushed face, his rapidly rising and falling chest, the glistening skin of his stomach, and _oh-lord-it’s-perfect_. After a few seconds, he moved to reach for his bedside table and opened the first drawer. Rummaging a bit, he managed to find the bottle of lube and a condom. Keith wondered for a second where he’d gotten them, then decided it was probably better not to ask.

Getting back to his previous position, Lance popped off the cap of the bottle of lube before stopping suddenly.

  * “Uh… did you ever do this before?” He asked, looking at Keith.
  * “We already went over that. I’m a virgin, remember. Well, half of one now?”
  * “I mean did you ever… uh… put something in there. I don’t know, your fingers or a cucumber.”
  * “No… what the hell Lance, a cucumber?”
  * “I was young and inexperienced okay! Anyway… If you’re not used to that…”
  * “I’ll… I’ll be okay.” Keith answered, with as much certitude in his voice as a biologist trying to fix a car.
  * “Are you scared?”



The look in Keith’s eyes told Lance all he needed to know. Slowly, he set the condom and lube aside, before leaning over and kissing his boyfriend. Then, he rolled them over, causing Keith to squawk.

  * “You do it babe. I’m more used to this than you are.”
  * “I don’t want to hurt you…” Keith answered tentatively.
  * “Don’t worry, I’ll talk you through it.” Lance said, caressing Keith’s cheek with his thumb “Plus, I’ve been doing all the work so far.” He added with a smirk.



That got Keith to chuckle, which Lance always considered a personal victory.

  * “So now you take the lube and”
  * “Lance, I’m a virgin, not a 20-something-year old hermit without internet access.”
  * “Uh…”
  * “Shut up and let me fuck you.”



Lance gulped, and watched as Keith repositioned himself between his legs and grabbed the lube. Pressing the bottle, he coated his fingers with it. Lance did his best to relax, but he had to admit Keith’s lack of experience made him a bit nervous.

  * “You ready?” Keith asked, starting to rub lube around Lance’s opening.
  * “Yeah.” He said, trying to sound confident for Keith’s sake.



Slowly (almost too slowly), Keith started pushing his index in, using small circular motions to help himself inside. The motion was enough to elicit a low hum from Lance, who enjoyed even just the thought of Keith doing something like this to him. He’d wanted it for _so_ long. It wasn’t long before he encouraged the other man to put a second finger in and _wow that’s the spot_. Keith had a hard time staying calm now. Lance downright squirming at the slightest movement that he made felt amazing, but he wanted more. And so did Lance, apparently.

The taller man half-sat in the bed, trying to reach for his face, but Keith’s hand twitched and he went right back to the mattress.

  * “Keith, just _fuck_ me _please_.”



Keith didn’t argue, quickly slipping his hand out of his boyfriend’s ass and grabbing for the condom and lube bottle. Nervous, he dropped the packet twice before finally managing to open it. Slipping it on was a bit easier (he made a mental note to thank his sex ed teacher for the ridiculous practice sessions she had his class do) and lubing it was a flash.

He stopped just short of Lance’s opening, giving him one last questioning look.

  * “Take your time, do it slowly, I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”



Nodding, Keith guided himself to the hole, and slowly pushed in, leaning over Lance at the same time. When he felt him stiffen, he’d stop, only resuming when he felt him relax again around him. A part of him still couldn’t quite believe he was really doing this. The other part was way too busy enjoying the tight warmth enveloping him to overthink anything else.

When he finally reached as far as he could, his face was near lance’s collarbones, and he started kissing them softly, murmuring how good it felt in between the soft presses. Lance was still taking slow, deep breaths, and Keith felt comfortable enough that he didn’t mind giving him all the time he wanted. Little did he know Lance had adjusted to his dick quite fast, he was just overwhelmed by the thought of Keith being inside him at last. He’d never wanted someone the way he’d wanted Keith, and that made it even more satisfying.

“You can move now…” he whispered in Keith’s hair.

And so, he did. Lance closed his eyes at first, focusing on the sensation of his boyfriend moving inside of him. The rhythmic movements sent him into what would likely qualify as a trance. He knew both were moaning and gasping, but he barely registered it. All that mattered was that Keith was here, that Keith was loving him like he never did before. Like no one quite ever did before. And that meant the world to him.

He opened his eyes at last, even though the view wasn’t that impressive, merely Keith’s shoulder and the Mullet. Lance twisted his head as best he could to press his lips against Keith’s temple. Through hitching breath and barely contained moaning, he could merely whisper.

  * “Keith… fuck… I… so… good…”



Seemingly struck by the genius idea, Keith pulled his right hand from Lance’s side, where it had been running up and down, slipped it between their bodies to grab his dick. That alone would have been fantastic for Lance, but it also forced Keith to change his angle slightly, and with that, his dick started hitting Lance right _there_. He dug his nails in Keith’s back hard enough to leave marks, not that either would notice until the next day. He finally gave up on trying to be silent, and started letting out louder and longer moans.

  * “Fuck… I’m so close…”



The pressure was building inside of him. That sort of pleasurable, if slightly uncomfortable pressure just begging to be released. Keith’s thrusts were unrelenting, but not quite enough. Lance wanted him _deeper._ Raising his arms above his head, he grabbed the headboard and started pushing himself against Keith at every thrust, driving him as deep as it was physically possible. Not even half a minute later, and his dick started twitching in Keith’s hand, firing thick, long ropes of white semen all over his chest while he let out the longest and most colorful profanity in recent history.

Keith’s relentless thrusting caused his high to last quite a while, and by the time he managed to return to a coherent state of thought, Keith was the one starting to lose it. His movements were getting erratic, he stopped stroking Lance’s dick to better hold him in place with both arms and he just repeated the same three words again and again and again.

“I love you I love you I love you – “

The rest became a jumbled mess of noises as he finally reached his climax too, slamming himself as deep and pressing as hard as he could. Lance held him tight and closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation of Keith’s twitching dick inside of him. They stayed like this for what appeared to be an eternity in Lance’s eyes, and even then, it felt too short when Keith sat back up, eyes slightly red and wet, and pulled out, causing Lance to moan one last time. Breathing heavily, he tugged at his condom, taking it off before tying it and throwing it at the trashcan. He missed, but neither paladin noticed. After a few moments to catch his breath, Lance spoke first.

  * “Keith… that was… amazing…”



He waited for a few seconds for an answer, which never came. Looking up, or down, depending on the point of view, he stared at Keith, who seemed to be absorbed by something on Lance’s stomach. It took the blue paladin a few seconds to understand.

  * “Oh wait, I have a towel for that…”



Lance stretched his arm over to his pillow, behind which he’d carefully hidden his “solo times towel” between the headboard and the mattress. He never reached it.

You see, while Lance was still busy trying to get out of his post-orgasmic trance, Keith was staring at something he’d never seen before. Lance’s stomach was covered in bright, thick, white ropes of semen. They contrasted against Lance’s darker shade of skin, and, in Keith’s eyes, it was quite beautiful. He had some drops on his own chest, either sent there due to the force of Lance’s climax, or by contact during his own final thrusts.

It was the first time he saw a touched another man’s seed. It intrigued him. What did it feel like? What did it taste like? And it wasn’t just another man’s semen, it was _Lance’s_. A part of him, in a way. So, when Lance started moving to get the towel, Keith’s usual impulsive train of thought triggered, and Lance gasped when he felt the wetness of a tongue running across his abdomen. The first stroke was tentative, hesitant. The following ones, not so much. Before long, Keith was hungrily licking Lance’s body, much to his stupefaction. He couldn’t help but stare as Keith’s tongue darted out of his lips, scooping up every drop of sticky fluid it could find and dragging it inside of his mouth.

The whole thing took less than half a minute, and it’s only while he was picking the drops off his own chest that Keith locked eyes with a still dumbfounded Lance and seemed to realize quite what he’d just done, and that this time it wasn’t some wet dream. Needless to say, the red paladin soon deserved his color.

  * “Oh my god Lance – “
  * “That… was _hot_ ” he said, before sitting up to grab Keith and pull him down into a kiss.



Lance’s face scrunched up a bit at the taste of his own seed, but he enjoyed the kiss enough not to break it. Dragging Keith down with him, he laid back on the bed and rolled to his side so they lay facing each other.

They smiled at each other. There was no need to say the words anymore than they’d already said it in the last half hour. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, pulling him closer until his face was buried in his chest and his own arms wrapped around Lance’s body. Using one arm, Lance pulled the covers, which had ended bunched up on the side of the bed, over their bodies. He looked down at his boyfriend, only to see he’d already fallen asleep. Smirking, Lance gave him one last peck before closing his own eyes and drifting to sleep.

 


End file.
